Snund: Put Down
by LucyMew
Summary: Snake has been bitten by the walking dead and has to be put to rest before he turns. The only problem is that Scott refuses to take part in his death. AU SnakexScott M for language and character death.


**AN:** _I did this fic based on one of my friends art on Tumblr. Because fancition net is stupid, it won't let me put links on here. So i'f you'd like to see the art that I based this story off. Send me a msg and i'll happily show you! :D_

_Also, I love this ship. So uh, yeah. I also have a lil' smut that I wrote when I was drunk. But uh, we'll see how many of you like this before I post anymore Snund. I don't even think people on here post Snund O_O _

_ANYWAY! Onwards!_

_To reading!_

* * *

I kept my arms braced against the locked door, panting from the longest amount of running I'd done in a while and silently thanking that Snake and I had gotten away from the hoard of dead in time.

Well, not that it made much of a different for Snake, since during the beginning of the breakout from our previous hideout, I'd caught sight of something on the asshole's arm that he'd been trying to hide from me.

I kept my head down while I tried to catch my breath, and the harsh wheezing coming from my side didn't go unnoticed at all.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and walked away from the door with a growl, stopping in the middle of the room before turning to look at the fucker who was trying to keep his composure against the wall. He was acting as though nothing was wrong and that only made me more pissed off.

I hated him, I really did.

The fact that he thought I wouldn't notice how pale his complexion had gotten, or how tired he seemed to be, the way he had even begun slurring his words every now and then. Did he really think that I wouldn't be able to connect the dots? What good was him not telling me going to do? What the fuck was he even thinking?

"Jund."

I didn't look up at him; I just continued to stare at his arm. At the bite that he'd been hiding from me. For almost a full fucking day.

I watched as he rolled down his jacket sleeve, covering the infected mark from me once again.

I looked up at him, feeling angrier by how calm he was acting. "Why didn't you fucking tell me earlier?" I snapped.

"What difference would it have made, if I'd told you when it happened." He said. "There's nothing you can do about it."

I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. "That's not the fucking point!" I shouted, beginning to pace back and forth. "If you had told me— If you had just fucking said _something_ to me, I could have— I Just—" I stopped myself and took a deep breath.

"What?" He prompted.

_I could have fucking given myself time to cope with the idea that you won't be here anymore you fucker._

I clenched my fists and glared up at him, wanting nothing more than to punch his face in.

"Nothing." I snapped, looking at the door we had just come through. "Let's go, we can't stay here." The shrieks and groans of the dead outside the door was a clear indication that we had to leave as soon as possible.

Without wasting anymore time, I turned away from Snake, ignoring the slight pang in my chest and quickly scanned the room for anything that we could use, such as supplies, weapons or any kind of medical aid. There was heaps of shit all over the place, but nothing that could help us unfortunately.

Silently cursing, I strode towards the door on the other side of the room, grabbing the handle and slowly opening it and peering inside. It was empty, and thankfully there was a window that we could climb through to get out of here.

Pushing the door further open I turned and motioned for Snake to follow and continued onwards until I reached the window and grabbed hold of the frames.

I let out a sigh of relief when it easily slid open, saved me having to smash it and cause some attention.

Just as I was about to get my ass out of there, I turned and noticed that the room was empty and no one was behind me.

"Snake?"

No answer.

Grumbling under my breath I walked back to the other room and stood frozen at the doorway when I found that Snake had removed his sweater, using it to cushion his head against the wall where he was now sitting, slumped.

I tried to ignore the racing thoughts of fear running through my mind, "What are you doing, idiot? We have to get the hell out of here." I told him.

He slowly raised his eyes until they locked with mine and it scared me by just how dead they seemed to be compared to the usual swifts of emotions that I read from them.

"Jund." He spoke low, as if to save his energy.

I took a cautious step towards him and quickly glanced towards the door when I heard a thud from the other-side. "What?"

"You know what you have to do." Snake said slowly.

My gut dropped, and I felt the hairs on my skin rise in panic.

This was _not_ happening. I was not doing this.

I shook my head slowly.

"Stop trying to avoid the problem at hand," He rasped.

I took another step closer.

My heart was thudding painfully and my only coherent thoughts were telling me to ignore him and to get him out of here instead. But looking down at him, slouched and beaten… the reality of it all was slowly starting to sink in. And that terrified me. I didn't want this responsibility.

"My machete." He lifted his hand and pointed to the weapon I had sheathed on my back.

My eyes widened. "Wha-what?! No, no fucking way!" I spat.

Snake stared at me for a short moment, then very slowly, he got to his feet, being sure to keep himself steady against the wall. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm dying and we have no ammunition. I can't sever my own head." He finished.

Is he dead serious right now. Is he? Because there is no way that I'm going to decapitate my own friends head off. Even if it is tempting because of how much of a dick he's being. This is bullshit!

I ran a hand over my face, groaning. "God fucking dammit! Don't make me do this. I can't do this." I pleaded, looking up at him when he walked closer my way.

He stopped in front of me, watching me carefully as his arm went around my shoulder. For a split second I thought he was going to hug me, but then I heard the sound of the machete being unsheathed.

"No." I told him, being sure to keep my voice firm. "You can't make me."

Snake leaned to the side, the weight of the weapon seeming to be too much for him. With a small huff of breath he nudged his wrist against mine, and without thinking, I took the machete from his hands, holding it in my shaky grasp.

"I refuse to become one of them." He whispered hoarsely, wincing.

I looked up at him, my throat tightening. "And I refuse for you to be killed by my own hands. As tempting as it is. I'm not doing it. We can keep going until we find more ammunition." I tried to reason, my words tripping over themselves. "There could be survivors left in this town that we haven't found or come across, better yet, on the map I found there's a gun shop about a mile from here, we could take one of the short routes through town to save being seen by th—"

"Scott."

I froze, my words died off the instant my name ran off his lips.

"I won't last that long." He stood there, staring at me with his brows pinched in concern.

My heart was constricting painfully, I wanted to clasp my hand over my chest, to make sure it was still beating. That I was alive, that this was real. Because it wasn't right. None of this was right, Snake was the survivor in all this. He was the one who's supposed to walk out of all the bullshit as a hero. We were gonna go through this together, til the end.

I didn't have the courage to do what he was asking of me.

"I… I ca-can't… don't make me do this." I muttered, looking down at the weapon in my hand. I've never killed a person, zombies sure, but a living human? No. I didn't want to put killing a human on the list of horrible things that I've done. It's a long enough list and killing my best friend is something I don't want to add to it. I slowly lifted the weapon up, the tip of it touching Snakes torso. "No. There are other ways." I threatened weakly.

Very slowly, his lips twisted into a smirk, and I saw a spark of light behind his eyes.

It scared me, almost as much as what he was asking me to do.

I watched, confused, as he brought his hand to my shoulder and slowly manoeuvred us both around. His free hand took hold of the back edge of the blade and I barely had time to register what he was doing before I felt him push me backwards while he ran full force in front me. I almost tripped over myself before my back pounded with the wall behind me and I let out a harsh breath when Snake slammed fully flushed against me.

A choked sound came from his throat and for a moment, I didn't think much of it, thinking that the asshole deserved it considering how bruised my shoulder blades were going to be from such a strong impact. "What the fuck, Snake?" I growled.

But then slowly, the realization hit me.

I could hear him breathing harshly from his nose, as if to compose himself, then suddenly, he began to cough hard against my shoulder, the sounds of spittle and mucus being hacked up from his throat. And I stood absolutely still against the wall, my eyes wide in horror as I felt my tight grip against the hilt of the machete, Snakes hand resting over my own.

"Why…?"

It was the only question running through my head. Why put yourself through more agony… why do this to yourself.

"No more excuses." He grunted.

His warm ragged breath blew against my neck and I felt him adjust his head before he began taking small steps back. He hissed and groaned. I moved forward with him, not wanting him to be in anymore pain. But he kept moving back, he wouldn't stop. My free hand came up beneath his arm, gripping the back of his shoulder, and I pulled him to me.

I was unable to resist the burning sensation in my eyes as they formed tears. "Stop!" I croaked. "Stop moving."

Snake moaned in pain, lifting his head up and resting it against my hair. "Jund…" He removed his hand from mine on the hilt and slowly moved up to grip my shoulder. "It's okay." He soothed.

I pressed my face against his shoulder. "Fuck." I wailed. "It's not, it's not okay! You're not meant to die on me you selfish prick!" My fingers dug into his back. Frustration, anguish, grief and heartache hitting me all at once. I didn't know what to do. How to handle all the emotions that were whirling through me. The only thing I did was sob against his chest, gripping onto him for dear life. Ignoring my everlasting hold on the hilt of the machete. I prayed that it wasn't really there, that Snake was fine, and him holding me like this was a standard thing. That these current circumstances were irrelevant to the blood spilling onto my hand from his bleeding stomach.

Snake squeezed the hand on my shoulder, a silent gesture of encouragement, saying that it'll be okay, that I'll get through this alone.

But I didn't want to be alone.

I couldn't do any of this.

Not without him.

Snake shifted his head and his free hand was gently placed on the back of my neck, I pulled back, curious to what he was doing, and suddenly, almost cautiously there was a light touch placed upon my brow and I could feel his warm breath brush across my skin and I tried my best to keep still, heart thudding. My expression was one of bewilderment.

And after a short pause, Snake pressed his lips against my skin, my hand instinctively tightened its clutch on Snakes back.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against my skin.

I ground my teeth together. "Fuck you."

Snake chuckled and immediately winced thereafter, his wound becoming too much for him and his breathe becoming more irregular. "I already miss your obstinate insults."

I tilted back to take a look at his face and was utterly dazed to see tear streaks smeared with the blood and grime on his cheeks.

Snake clenched his jaw. "Scott, put me out of my misery." He grunted out.

I bit the inside of my lip to stop it from trembling. "I hate you." I whispered.

He gently pulled me towards his chest, squeezing my shoulders attentively while I tried to pay no mind to his tender response. "Me too."

I let out a shaky breath, my vice grip on the machete handle hurting my fingers. But I was too scared to move them, afraid that it'll cause more pain.

"You can do it." He said softly. "When I give the okay… you know what to do. Do it fast."

I pressed my face against his chest and gave a stiff nod.

"I… always trusted that you would be the one, Jund."

"The one…?" I asked with a frown.

The one to what…? Kill him? Does he really believe that there was no other end besides the one that everyone else has suffered?

"Exactly what you're thinking." He moaned out in pain. "If anyone… should kill me, it's you."

I couldn't help it when my muscles twitched into a small smile. "Fucking sadistic sap."

He let out a breathy laugh, barely audible. "Don't hesitate."

"I know." I felt my eyes watering again.

"Be safe."

"I will."

There was a pause, a sharp inhale of breath. And then his final word.

"Now."

I didn't hesitate.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you for reading ;w; I hope it was decent._

_Let me know about uh, well uh, Scott and Snake in this one-shot. I tried to make them in character, it's hard though. But I hope they weren't too OOC?_

_And if you would like more Snund, lemme know. And if you want to see that art. Msg me, yo. :D_


End file.
